The invention relates to a method of manufacturing sulphur from SO.sub.2 containing gases by reduction treatment of these gases.
In this process, the SO.sub.2 containing gases are divided in two flows of gas in a volume ratio of 2:1. The gas flowing in a higher volume is subjected to a reduction on carbon containing substances in a reduction chamber whereby hydrogen sulfide is obtained.
After combining the two volume flows again, this gas mixture is subjected to the so-called Claus process according to the following equation: EQU 4H.sub.2 S+2SO.sub.2 =4H.sub.2 O+3S.sub.2
so that the elementary sulphur is obtained in liquid form.